The Flurry of Dancing Problems
by horsie606
Summary: Axel's life hadn't always been about sex and having fun. Some things are just better leftin the past sometimes.


Okay, let's get one thing straight before I tell you any of this. I don't want pity. I hate it when people pity me, it makes me feel like a damn pussy. If at any point you want to express pity to me, my chakram will seriously find its way up your ass. Now that, that warning is over with, I guess I can start.

So lemme start by telling you about my family. My mom was a whore, like a serious full blown whore, and because of that I never met my dad. I lived in a run down house at the edge of Radiant Gardens with my mom and my countless amount of siblings. I think the last time I counted there were 15 of us. 15 of us and 3 beds. I was one of the youngest ones, so my siblings always had a supremacy over me, and always forced me to do things. When I wasn't even 8 months old they put me in the street, under a newspaper to see if I would get run over. When I was around 4 they started making me play the "Do whatever we see mommy and daddy are doing" game. Daddy, of course, being whoever was paying her at the time. That game involved me doing sexual things to my siblings and of course since I was 4 I had no idea what the hell I was actually doing. There were only two siblings that I liked: Alex (which I find ironic now) and Naomi. Alex was 15 when he died and I was 6. In short, one of my brothers pushed him in front of a car, he got hit, died on impact. At that point in my life I had had enough of the life I was living, so I decided to run away. I couldn't leave Naomi though, so she came with me.

It was a rainy night when I ran away with my 10 month old sister. I had to keep her under my jacket just to keep her dry. I eventually found a dry spot in an alley so I sat down there and unwrapped Naomi from my jacket. I help her for a couple of minutes before I felt my eyes starting to droop and I eventually fell asleep. First things first, I loved Naomi. She was the sweetest, cutest baby that I had ever seen in my life. She was the only one that I really loved. When I woke up though, I was lying on my side, my arm over Naomi's head. I had made her suffocate when I was asleep. So you know what I did? I ran away. What else was I supposed to do? I was 6 years old, alone and looking for somewhere to go. I thought, one day, that maybe I should get myself an education. But the only problem was that I needed a guardian to get into school and there was no way I was going back to my house. One day, a man came up to me and we made a deal. He'd act as my dad and all I had to give back to him was that he was allowed to have his way with me whenever he wanted. Yep, I lived with a pedophile for a good portion of my life

Nothing really happened in Kindergarten, grade 1 and grade 2. I'd go to school, learn nothing, come home and get pounded by my 30 something 'father'. Nobody at school really liked me, you know that weird smelly kid everyone avoids? Yeah totally me. It wasn't until grade 3 that I made a friend and I'm sure you know who it was you creepy fan girl. Of course it was Isa.

Isa was sitting underneath one of the trees lining the school boundaries. He was alone, secluded and was reading a fairly thick book. Now I just grabbed that book right out of his hands and started flipping through it.

"How can you read this? There's no pictures." I asked, closing it and tossing it into the grass. He glared at me and carefully picked his books back up.

"I like reading." Was all he mumbled back to me. I stared at him as he sat back down and continued to read. After a minute of painful silence I introduced myself,

"Name's Lea. Got it memorized?"

"Isa." He mumbled again, not taking his eyes off that damn book of his. I shifted on my feet and sat down beside him slowly, expecting him to lash out and tell me to leave. Instead though, he looked up at me with his soft blue eyes.

"If you ever want me to teach you to read…I'd be happy to." He said quietly, flashing me a quick smile before turning back to said book.

That was the day we became friends. I don't exactly know why but after that day he'd always say hi to me. Then he started helping me with school, then we hung out outside of school and eventually we turned into best friends, inseparable.

Teachers hated me throughout my whole time of school. I never understood anything and the teachers never made a point to help me. Isa was honestly the only thing keeping me in school, he tutored me almost every day. Soon though, Isa was accepted into a private school and he had to leave me. Isa and I still stayed friends though, I was over at his house every weekend. His parents didn't like me much either but Isa always made a point to make me stay as long as I could.

When we were both around 12, my feelings for Isa changed. I didn't just like him as a friend anymore. Isa would always let me sleep over, we'd sleep in his bed and when my feelings for him changed, whenever I was sure he was asleep, I'd wrap my arms around him and hold him. You may be wondering why I did it only when he was asleep. Isa, didn't exactly know that I was gay at that point and that's not just something you blurt out randomly. I'm pretty sure he didn't figure it out though until we had our first kiss.

We were hanging out at the park one day when I decided to climb a tree just for fun. Isa, didn't know how to climb trees exactly. So, I helped him up the tree. No, we did not kiss in the tree and I swear if you don't start singing that stupid song I'll burn your ass so much. When we were climbing down, because Isa was to scared I might add, I climbed down first and told him how to get down. Somehow he lost his footing and fell on top of me. He blushed so hard and I just smirked at him. He was acting so damn adorable, so I kissed him. He looked so surprised and he went so red, but the good thing was that he kissed back.

We stayed a couple for 8 months before I broke up with him. See, I have really horrible commitment issues and it's so hard for me to stay with just one person. And I'll answer your perverted little question you damn fan girl, yes we slept together, he likes it rough.

We stayed friends for a while after that, but with school and the awkwardness we just drifted away. I dropped out of school in grade 8 and after 9 years of my 'dad' molesting me, I got out of there as well. So, I was homeless again and I knew I needed a job to stay alive. So here's something to feed your fan girl mind, I went into modelling. Dear lord I can hear your squeals from over here. To be more specific I turned into an underwear model when I was 16. Now the only problem was that I didn't have anywhere to live. At the agency there was a small boy named Ienzo, I'm not sure why he was ever there but he was there every day. Ienzo's parents had died, he never told me how, but he lived alone in an apartment not far from the agency. One day, he found me showering in the bathroom and offered to let me stay with him. I obviously accepted.

I lived with Ienzo for two years and being the sex addict I am, I actually convinced Ienzo to sleep with me. Yeah, when we both became Nobodies we agreed to never talk about that. Now you're probably curious about how I became a Nobody.

Remember my 'father'? Well when I was younger he always told me that if I tried to leave, he'd hunt me down and kill me. When I was walking the streets one night, I met up with Isa again. He had grown up to be so handsome, it hurt my heart to know I broke up with him. We started talking, catching up, eventually holding hands and walking together. It was dark and Isa's eyes were just shining in the moonlight, he was always amazed by the moon. That was the last thing I saw of him. My 'father' seemed to have actually found me and he seemed awfully angry. We all stopped and Isa was looking back a forth between me and him. I tried to push him behind me, but he wouldn't do it. My 'dad' pulled a gun out of his coat pocket and aimed it at me. I heard the trigger being pulled and the blast, but I wasn't the one who got shot. He shot Isa, in an attempt to kill me, and I was so in shock and numb that I didn't feel it when he shot me as well.

I woke up to somebody stroking my cheek and I immediately knew that it had to be Isa. I always knew when Isa was touching me. I opened my eyes and say Isa looking at me, a small smile placed on his lips.

"Hey." He said quietly, kissing my forehead and standing up. I noticed his hair was longer, his eyes had turned yellow and he was dressed head to toe in black. I looked down and noticed that I was dressed the same. Who the hell took off my clothes?

"Axel…" He said quietly. I looked up at him, unsure what he just said,

"Huh?" He turned to me and I noticed the two scars between his eyes had become more prominent and noticeable, he never told me how he got them.

"You're Axel now." He said blankly. He continued to tell me the usual shit about Nobodies and the Organization. I didn't believe it at all to be truthful, I still don't believe most of it to tell you the truth.

Saix and I were friends again for a while when we were in the Org, but then Roxas came into the picture. When Roxas came, Saix became extremely jealous and our friendship, once again, fell apart. Roxas was really my only friend now and I started to feel something towards him as well. When he admitted to liking me as well, it all started with us making out in my room. Roxas was an adorable, sweet little blonde boy and I really did love him. My feelings for Saix though were still there, I missed him terribly. Roxas kind of caught on to this soon and our relationship started to crumble as well.

After a couple of months though, Roxas really changed after he met up with Sora again. I still loved him but he was never happy anymore, he was always sad now. He just wasn't _my Roxas. I loved him, but after his attempted suicide and Saix of all people was the one to save him, my feelings for him disappeared. I broke up with him 2 months after his attempt and we hadn't really seen each other since. Now that Roxas was gone though, I was alone again._

_I went up to the clock tower one day to think, you all know the clock tower so I'm not explaining. As I was sitting up there, somebody held out some ice cream for me. I looked up surprised and saw my old friend Saix there. That was the first day we talked in years and we ended up becoming friends again. _

_Back at the castle there were rumours going around that Saix had a son. I was confused and surprised and I wanted to know if it was true. I knocked on his door quietly, _

"_Saix?" I asked pushing the door open and peeking in. He was lying on his bed face down and for a split second I thought he was dead. _

"_What Axel?" He said his voice shaking. I walked over to him and sat down on his bed, touching his back gently. I wasn't too sure what to say to him, we were friends and all, but this was new to me. _

"_I um…heard about your kid." I said quietly, trying to be as comforting as I could. He flinched under my hand. _

"_I'm so sorry." I continued. He flipped over and looked at me. _

"_Axel…" He said, sitting up and looking into my eyes, "I've missed you." I touched his cheek and gently slid my fingers under his chin. I pulled his chin closer and breathed to him, _

"_I've missed you too." I kissed him gently until he pushed me away and asked about Roxas. I shook my head and told him we broke up. Earning a frown from him, _

"_Why?" He asked kissing me gently again. _

"_Because…I still love you." I said quietly. _

_Saix and I are still together to this day, we're engaged but I don't know when or of we're even going to get married. And I swear, if you are squealing again, my chakram is going up your ass. _


End file.
